cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiromi Tanaka
Hiromi Tanaka is the political head of Panther Claw posing as a regular wife to a fishmonger but is actually a ruthless money hoarder often intimidating locals at a shopping district. Personality Tanaka on the outside appears as a mild-manner housewife who berates her husband, Sakunosuke Tanaka's when he slacks off, yet looks out for her son Kenta and her fish shop business. Tanaka at times laments that she isn't as young as she used to be. In reality however, she is a greedy and ruthless individual who would do any dirty trick to get money. It can even be said that Hiromi in fact even embodies Panther Claw as a whole given her murderous and looting streak. Tanaka is also the most passionate about getting her hands on the Honey System among the other executives. Abilities and Equipment Tanaka is a keen manipulator able to control an entire shopping district through intimidation, fear, and taking advantage of other people's desires and weaknesses to the point of extending her influence through taxes, law, and fines. In battle she uses the frozen wares from her fish shop as weapons including starfish as exploding shuriken, a large frozen fish as a sword which become dull once enough time has passed, flounder shields, and an octopus that can release ink as a smoke screen. She also gives her husband a staff made of a pair of eels. For emergencies, she uses a cannon on her stomach area that launches missiles. Hiromi is also competent with high-tech machines like the Honey System able to guide the combatants to add Honey's Honey System into Sister Yuki and is able to create charms that can completely control her. Her main weakness however is her age, having less stamina than people younger than her. History Tanaka encountered Cutie Honey when she came to the shopping district with Yuki for a job. Tanaka had Honey work to advertise for her shop before having her part of a neighborhood comity. Honey however found the real purpose of the comity to steal money from the shopping district with help from Yuki and Miki. Honey chases one of the comity officers where he hands the money to Tanaka as he is brutally killed by her for failing to get Honey fully on board. Honey fought against Tanaka as Cutie Honey but was overpowered by her and her combatants and had to save Sister Miki from Tanaka's missiles. After Honey and Miki escaped, Tanaka took great interest in obtaining the Honey System. Tanaka entered a partnership with Nakajo and Watari to obtain Honey especially after she became Boso Honey. When the excess energy is siphoned, Honey is captured but after being put on a table, the Tanaka couple try to steal Honey away but are interrupted by Nakajo as Giza and try to fight him paired with Honey. However, they're held up by Sakunosuke's bad hip. Later, she convinces corrupt politicians to enforce a new existence tax to take money from people. Honey and the homeless community however fight them off. By the time Honey is dealt with by Sister Yuki and Nakajo (Hikaru) strikes her down to perfect his own Honey System. Hiromi takes control of the plan by stealing the girls and adding the Honey System to Yuki. In turn she brainwashes Yuki into her servant. However, after Yuki is proven not to be under total control, Tanaka has her husband place a charm on Yuki. This puts Yuki under her complete control and become Sister Yuki Snow White. Tanaka sends Yuki and combatants to Dr. Kisaragi's mansion where a revived Honey is to finish her off. Honey fought against Yuki as Rumble Honey and after a difficult fight destroys the charm. Tanaka approaches Yuki to reprimand her but Yuki flashes impaling her Platinum Chakram into Hiromi's abdomen. Dying she tells her husband and son to finish "the rest" as she dissolves leaving behind a starfish and various fish.Category:Panther ClawCategory:Villains in The Live